


All that Magnolia wine

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: Good Intentions 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: Joanna bought a club to wash some of Tywin's dirty money clean.She wonders if he knew she'd want to dance, in her club.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Series: Good Intentions 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	All that Magnolia wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> This was an attempt at a birthday present for Lauren about three years ago - I ended up writing something else altogether, and this never saw the light of day until now!

Once upon a time, there was a cat. 

Or, once upon a time there was a girl in a club who was called a  _ pussycat,  _ but she knew the men who watched her dance were wrong. They saw her softly curling hair and her red-painted mouth and her favorite pink silks, and they thought  _ this is a girl we can have. _

Joanna was not the kind of woman who was  _ had,  _ though. That was something none of the fatcats in their striped suits understood. She wasn't one of the poor, pretty girls who danced for money. Joanna had never danced for money - she didn't need it. She could afford champagne and diamonds all on her own, and didn't need... Oh, anything, really.

Except power. 

She had all kinds of power in her hands - the bright, shiny power of her family's wealth, the delicious power of being Tywin's wife in a city that was coming to realise just what he was, and lacy, ephemeral power of being the most well-connected society dame on the Avenue. That kind of power had been easy to accumulate though, given all Joanna's natural advantages, and there was a challenge in dancing that couldn't be found elsewhere.

The power here, in this little club of hers, bought with money Tywin had wanted to launder and given entirely into her control once that was done, is something none of her witty friends in town would understand. In her club, she holds the interest of all these great and powerful men in the palm of her hand, and in her other hand... Well.

She lets the girls do the manual labour. 

Joanna stays on the stage, with her hair spilling over her shoulder and her custom-ordered Tiffany mask secured with a golden ribbon. She stays in the circle of her spotlight, never giving any more than she wishes - a tease of her upper thigh here, pale against the rose of her silks, the plane of her back above an edge of creamy lace there, and maybe, just maybe, a hint of cleavage, decorated by one of the many gold chains Tywin has given her over the years. In the circle of her spotlight, she's as unattainable as the sun and twice as radiant, and she makes sure to have her well-paid waiters take discreet photographs of every man who sits down in her club and sticks his hand down his pants - or anyone else's, for that matter.

* * *

When Joanna was sixteen, she met her bastard sister for the first time.


End file.
